Royal Love Drabbles: Fates!
by blueeyesdarkmagic
Summary: This is random drabbles of fire emblem Fates guys x my character with a few exceptions. If you want it to be your character just give me the basics. Hair and eye color, height, name. All that stuff. Spoilers duh. If you don't want spoilers don't read. I can't confirm all characters are in character because I haven't seen them all in action. This is just how I think they would act.
1. Leon: Waking up

Me: My characters name is Redni and this will be an alternating fanfic. First Nohr, then Hoshido then repeat. Enjoy my drabbles. As for when Michelle wonders why this is different I rewrote the chapter.

I woke up to see my new husband's sleeping face. His blonde hair was scattered about his face and he looked so peaceful. My heart fluttered every time I saw him. I've never been happier than I was with Leon. He was their for me through thick and thin and stuck by me. Even when I was contemplated what would happen if I went with Hoshido.

Of course I don't do that anymore. I don't regret my choice at all. I always knew I had a crush on him. Even when I thought we were siblings. When I found out I was just adopted I thought I had a shot. I guess that's why I asked for the tactic lessons. So that way I would have him all to myself. When he proposed to me I thought I was dreaming. I was never happier. I was crying tears of joy.

I giggled slightly when I remembered how panicked Leon was when I crying. When he found out the reason however he lifted me up in the air.

I was so worried about Marx-sama's blessing though. I already knew Elise and Camilla wouldn't mind. I still remember the moment quite clearly.

I closed my eyes while Leon broke the news to Marx. I expected him to be disgusted and tell us we couldn't see each other. What we got was the last thing I expected.

Marx laughed. "It's about time you told her Leon."

"Y-You knew?" Leon asked.

"You made it quite obvious." Marx said. " I believe Lazward and Odin were betting on when you would get together. I guess Lazward now has to cough up 500 gold."

"They were betting on my life!" I exclaimed.

Marx nodded. "As for you getting married. I don't mind. As long as you're happy. But Leon..."

Leon looked at his big brother.

"You hurt her and you have me to contend with." he warned.

Leon nodded. "I don't plan on ever hurting her."

I however laughed at Marx's statement. He always was a good big brother.

As I was reminiscing, Leon began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Hi there." he said, as he placed a hand on my cheek.

I smiled "Hi." I buried myself into his bare chest, trying to get every bit of warmth possible. Leon chuckled and I could feel the vibrations of his chest. He stroked my hair as he became full awake. He sat up which ended up putting me in a sitting position on his lap. I yelped at the sudden movement.

"Calm down, Redni, it's only me." he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned into his embrace. I never wanted to leave. It just felt so right. But I remembered we had a battle that day.

"Leon we have to get ready. Remember there's to be a battle today."

"I know. I know. I just wanted to enjoy you a little bit longer. It's not like we have time for a honeymoon."

I turned around and gave him a passionate kiss. He kissed back and immediately took back dominance as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my hands into his hair, moaning at the contact. We had to separate to regain our breath. I put my forehead against his.

"Satisfied?" I asked him.

He smirked. "Yeah for now." He set me next to him and stretched his arms. "I guess we have to go to battle next huh?"

"Yeah. Leon promise me you'll be careful. You've had way to many close calls for my liking." I said, worried. It wasn't a lie. There were many times when I was in the healing chambers holding his hand, hoping he'd make it. Whether we were together or not.

Leon's expression turned to one of understanding. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm not going to leave you all alone. I promise." he smiled. "Plus I'd be damned if I made the woman I love cry. But I want you to be careful too. If I lost you. I-I don't know what I'd do."

I hugged him, my face in the crook of his neck. "I promise."

Then I stood up, grabbed him by the hand, and dragged him up. "Now come on. We have to take a shower."

He smirked. "I think I'll take you up on that offer. "

Me: Good? Bad? Anything I could change? Also that at the end did mean what you thought it means. But don't think you'll get anything more. Next chapter I promised my friend ,Michellethepegasus, that I'd do her and Takumi. Hope you enjoyed. Also I know it's bad I was rushing.


	2. Takumi: Archer Lessons

This is dedicated to my senpai Michellethepegasus. Hope you appreciate me doing this. Next up is Flannel. Based on the support conversations. Spoilers duh! NO LIKEY NO READIE. Sorry for the first upload. I don't know what happened. I uploaded this from wattpad so that might explain it but I did so with the first chapter. Here is what it actually is supposed to be.

Michelle squinted her eyes, brows furrowed in frustration. Her arms straining from the effort to keep the bowstring from lurching back to its original position. She focused on the target in front of of her. Images of a white haired youth flooded her head, as he easily released arrow upon arrows onto their enemy. Even firing up to three as once. He was so amazing at what he did. He was amazing at almost everything he did. Sure she was chosen by Yato but she was no where near as strong as he was. They both had the dragon vein as she found out so she didn't beat him in that category. The only thing she had over him was that she could turn into a dragon. And she didn't doubt that he could just snipe her from far away. It's not like she could breathe fire. She should know, she tried, due to Mozume's request.

She breathed in as she released the bowstring, letting the arrow fly towards it's target. Unfortunately it ended up hitting the tree a few inches above it.

"Damn it. I just can't seem to do anything right!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Don't tell me my pupil is giving up so soon?" said a voice behind her.

She turned around to see the young prince of Hoshido, and her secret crush, Takumi. He long white hair was in it's usual ponytail and he was holding his bow, Fuujin, to his side. Michelle paused at the sight of him. She knew it was wrong. To fall for your brother. It's amazing who you love affects where you go into society. Unless you're royalty then you can't really do anything about it. Plus what would Takumi see in her. Not only was she his sister but she was raised in Nohr, the very same country he grew up hating. Yet here she was, falling in love with him at every second. His attitude, his looks, his strength, his gracefulness, and even when he's rude, she never took offense. She just smiled it off, and it was always amusing when to see his reaction when he couldn't get a reaction out of her. But it's not like she could get him to laugh. She couldn't even to get him to accept her as a sibling, let along as a woman.

'He barely tolerates me anyway.' she thought, but instead said "Ha you wish." She turned to side to avoid staring at his toned chest showing through his shirt.

"Well then." he started. "Get back into form and let me show you how a master does it. "

Michelle nodded as she put an arrow into place and pulled on the bowstring, eyes readjusting to focus on it's target.

Takumi looked at Michelle with slight eyes. He had to keep from chuckling at her efforts. She was not in form at all. Was she even paying attention in the first lesson? Then again he hasn't been paying attention in politics, because a certain orange-haired dragon girl kept invading his thoughts. The paper in his pocket crumpled from his grip on it. His mother gave him a chance and he was going to take it. Since when did he fall in love with his supposed little sister. There's no way she'd like him with how rude he was to her. Why'd he have to be such a jerk. He probably ruined his chances anyway.

"Hey Takumi, you gonna teach me or not. My arm's getting tired." Michelle complained, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Yeah, Yeah." he said. "First off your form is horrible. Pull your left leg up a little. You won't always have this much space to balance yourself." he instructed as she did as he told. "Next thing your hair."

"My hair?" Kamui asked, wondering where this was going.

"It's down. Today your hair isn't in your face because it's rare windless day, but you should know by now that Hoshido is known for it's strong winds. Long hair is a safety hazard as well as a hinderence. It can get caught in your bowstring, and that just won't end well. I learned that the hard way. Then theirs the fact that if your hair is in your face you have to adjust your position and it's very easy to miss your shot. " he explained while pulling out a hair tie. He had extras on him in case the one he was wearing broke. He went to Michelle and pulled her orange locks into a pony tail so that way it wouldn't end up in her face.

"There." he said, after finishing the knot. "Now let's get the shooting position correct." He came behind her and grabbed a hold of her hands so that way he could guide them.

Michelle's breath hitched her throat at the contact but Takumi didn't seem to notice. A blush crept up her cheeks but thankfully Takumi couldn't see from where he was. Little did she know a slight blush crept up his cheeks from grabbing her hands like that. 'That's probably the closest I'm going to get.' he thought. Then shook his head. 'No I can't think about her like that. She doesn't like me.'

Getting back on track he guided Michelle's hands to the correct grips on the bow and pulled her arm back enough so that the arrow would actually travel somewhere. As Takumi reluctantly removed his hands, he looked over Michelle's form and nodded approvingly. She actually looked like a sniper ready to take down her enemy. "Now just let go and the arrow will hit its mark."

Michelle gulped and and released the bowstring, the arrow traveled straight and true into the center of the target, Bulls-eye. Her eyes widened in surprise. "I did it! I did it!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah with my help." Takumi said smugly.

Michelle turned around and gave Takumi a hug. "Thank you so much!"

Takumi stumbled back a bit taken by surprise. He blushed upon the sudden contact and slight petted her head.

When she realized what she was doing, she let go and backed away, blushing with embarrassment.

Takumi reached into his pocket and felt the paper his mother left for him. 'Mother I hope your predictions were right.' he thought. He took in a deep breathe, as he glanced as Michelle shuffling with her feet. Her bangs covering her blue eyes and the pony tail he gave her over her shoulder.

'Gods must she look good with everything?' he silently asked. Finally building up his courage he spoke up. "Michelle theirs something I have to discuss with you."

Michelle looked up. "Yes, Takumi? What is it?"

"Um. Well..." he started. "I-"

Michelle tilted her head to her side in question, making her even cuter than she already was.

"Oh to hell with it." he said. Tilting Michelle's chin up, he leaned down and kissed her. Michelle shocked at what was going on. She couldn't even move.

When Takumi separated from her, he saw how silent she was and took it for a bad thing. 'I knew it.' he thought. "I-I'm sorry." he stated. "I just had to let you know how I feel. You probably hate me now."

Well that snapped Michelle out of it. "No. I could never hate you. In fact I love you. "

"You love me?" Takumi asked. He couldn't believe what she was hearing. As far as she knew they were siblings and yet she loved him anyway.

"Yes silly of course I do. I have for the longest time. It's just that...we're siblings. Nobody will except us like this, and I don't. I don't want to leave you." Michelle said, tears brimming her eyes.

Takumi brought her into his arms. "You know that's not a problem." he said.

Michelle blinked in confusion. "What? How?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled from his shirt.

"Easy. We're not really siblings." Takumi said.

This made Michelle back up. "We're not really siblings?"

Takumi shook his head. "No. Before mother died she wrote me this letter but told me to read it when I had a crush. So obviously when I fell for you I decided to read it. Since she could see the future she must've know I'd fall for you. It mentioned the fact that she married into the royal family. She already had you before she came here. We don't have the same father. We're more like Step-siblings. And that's not shun worthy in Hoshido. In fact it happens quite a bit. "

Michelle's eyes widened as tears sprung from her eyes. She jumped on Takumi and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That means we can be together. Oh Takumi."

Takumi's eyes softened. "Yes it does. I love you Michelle." he whispered as she kissed her cheek.

"I love you too. " She said as her blush deepened.

Then that dinner the entire army was happy to learn that Takumi finally let their leader know how he felt. Well Nishiki probably wasn't paying attention. Him and his shiny objects.

Well this was certainly better than my last one. Mainly because I wasn't rushing. But yeah, Michelle let me know what you think. And if there's anything I could've done better let me know. Also don't ask why I put Nishiki there at last second I have no idea myself.


End file.
